Home
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: Caroline's searching for something, a feeling. She wants to go home...but where is home?


**in search for another character to analyze through the written word. my new specimen: Caroline Forbes... I'll try.**

**review my lovelies.**

**hannahkayxx**

Days morph into weeks which melted together to form months that evolved into years. I was a vampire, the years caused no harm to my beautiful face, but the years cost me my family (or the very small remains). I watched my mom die of ripe old age after having moved when I went off to college to avoid the vampire population of Mystic -per my request of course, she would've stayed forever to keep the few humans left safe. Then I watched Bonnie and Jeremy whiter into death after getting married when Jeremy was 23. Their children remained close for a while until they grew up and left. I still keep tabs on them now, though, silently. I didn't find Tyler until three years after graduation and it wasn't a pleasant reunion. His body was somewhere in the midwest-I'd lost track of the states by the time I found him- and his heart was somewhere along the west coast. That was fifty-five years ago.

I tried desperately to avenge his death, but couldn't find it. Couldn't find that person that killed him, stole him from me when it was then he was safe. Life goes on though in a splattering of blood and lust, but never was there another Tyler. Never another "epic love" and began to think maybe he was the _only_ one.

But love or no, I had keep moving. Elena, Damon, Stefan and I roamed in the same path, but I began to stray after a while. I was aimless, looking for something. I was searching for a feeling. A feeling of being home, exactly where I should be.

I was pondering this in a diner around twilight. The town was undefined, I hadn't been really paying attention when I drove by the sign. Hungry and tired, though, I stopped in the little diner and was now sipping on a cup of coffee. It tasted bitter and old in my mouth, but I drank it anyway.

There was a couple sitting in a booth in the corner of the diner, heads bent together, taking softly. I listened to their voices, not hard enough to be intruding, but loud enough to hear a British accent. Something innocent enough, of course, but it sparked a memory that had been stuffed to the back of my mind, to worry about later.

It was the night of my graduation, the night Klaus came to save Damon. "Tyler is free now." Klaus told me and I whispered a nearly silent question. A silent smile crept onto his pale lips. "He was your first love." He paused, eyes smiling knowingly at me. "I intend to be your last however long it takes."

His face was suddenly all I could see. His name bubbled up in my throat and I swallowed hard. "Klaus." It wasn't above a whisper, but I felt myself focus. I stood up, tossing down money for the coffee and walking quickly to the door.

"Caroline." I turned on the ball of feet and he was there, standing a few feet behind me. My heart sped up suddenly. "What a surprise."

My feet stumbled over each other to get to him, eyes looking over his hard features and body trembling. "Klaus."

He laughed, bringing his arms around to let one hand brush the blonde hair from my eyes. "You already said that, love."

I laughed shakily. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked a bit. "This is New Orlands, love. It's my kingdom. I suppose the question is what are you doing here?"

"I've been drifting.." I told him quietly, looking up from lidded eyes.

He nodded slowly. "Drifting to me, love?"

My voice was quiet, directed to the ground instead of him. "Maybe."

He smiled, lifting a hand to cup my face, forcing me to look at him. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered before kissing my forehead. "Won't you come home?"

I smiled at the thought, leaning forward to press my lips against his cheek. "I'd love to, Klaus."

His smile grew and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Then let's go, love."

He was right about me. I'd been searching for this feeling, and now I had it. I could feel it, exactly what I'd been looking for. So I went with him without another thought, content for the first time in a long time.

**will you still love me when i'm no longer young and beautiful? **

**this didn't turn out that good. :P**

**please review anyway?**

**hannahkayxx **


End file.
